


Raindrops

by AwesomeWizard7



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWizard7/pseuds/AwesomeWizard7
Summary: College is nearing the end of the year, getting assignments and tests in isn't easy. Especially when your dorms are at the other side of the campus and it's pouring. Not to mention you forgot an umbrella.





	Raindrops

"No, no, no, no, no!" The blonde yelled as soon as the drizzle of rain turned into a downpour. Carrying her laptop under her shirt, she ran to the overhang of a senior building.

 _"So much for doing my hair."_ She thought, frowning when she saw her laptop had gotten wet. Yang's freshman year of college was almost over, of _course_ it had to rain now. 

Her leggings and plaid shirt were absolutely soaked, clinging to her form. Maybe she would've minded, if she didn't have an essay due midnight, no late excuses.

Yang sighed, running a hand through her hair. She looked around, trying to spot a familiar face, which let to no attain. She leaned up against the brick wall, where she would just barely miss getting wet. 

It hadn't been 5 minutes later that she had seen a noirette walking out of the senior dorm. A look of revelation crossed her facial expression. Yang couldn't blame her, it seemed as if she was in the same situation; stuck with the undying rainstorm. 

The girl looked back at the locked doors before sighing. _"Guess she was just visiting then."_ Yang viewed the noirette before she had glanced towards Yang. She seemed to do a double-take, not realizing that Yang was standing there.

Yang chuckled, "hello, I believe we may be in the same situation?" The interloper shyly smiled, nodding her head.

"Seems so." The girl replied. Yang smiled, extending her hand.

"Well I'm Yang Xiao Long, a freshman. I was attempting to turn in my essay on time, but now, that's out of the question. What about you?" Amber orbs glinted in laughter, returning the boisterous stranger's gesture, shaking calloused hands. 

"I'm Blake Belladonna, also a freshman. I just needed to hand in some paperwork, but the world has got it in for me." Yang let go of the smooth hand after a moment of hesitation. 

She looked up at the dark sky, judging by the clouds, the weather wasn't letting up anytime soon. Yang glanced at Blake and she had seemed to be thinking the same idea too. 

"Okay so as I see it, we've got two options." Blake stared intently at Yang, making her flush. "Option one: We both run to the freshman dorms in the pouring rain. Option two: We stay here till the storm lets up, but no one has an idea when that'll happen." She saw Blake ponder, one hand on her hip and the other at her side.

"Well..." She glanced up to meet lilac, "the freshman dorms are a good distance away, but it may take hours of waiting for this downpour to let up. I think we should just run." 

Yang's eyes glinted with mirth. "Yes! I was hoping you'd say that!" Before Yang could shove her laptop back into her shirt, Blake took it and wordlessly put it into her bag.

"Don't worry it's not like I'm going to _steal_ it." Blake explained, "it's waterproof, much less prone to getting soaked."

Yang smiled gratefully. "Thanks Blake!" Blake nodded before facing forward. "You ready?" Excitement evident in Yang's voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Yang seemed jovial enough that Blake wondered if she ever ran out of energy. 

Yang griped Blake's hand before dragging her into a sprint. Surprised at first, Blake composed herself enough to be able to keep with Yang. Droplets of rain soaked through their clothing and hair. The only warmth Blake felt was Yang's hand. She glanced at the blonde to find her beaming down at her. Blake couldn't help but feel her smile grow.

After a couple of almost fatal slips on grass, the building was in view. They practically slammed their ID cards in, jogging inside. Both were still gathering their breath, gasping for air. After a minute of them getting a weird look from the dorm supervisor, they observed each other's appearance.

At a glance, a person would think they jumped into a pool with how soaked they were. Yang giggled, taking in Blake's display. A plain white T-shirt with torn jeans. Now since she was soaked, it showed off her curvaceous figure. A blush dusted Yang's cheeks as she gazed.

Blake was practically gawking at Yang, her cheeks covered in a crimson. Even if she tried, Blake couldn't look away.

That is until the supervisor had cleared her throat, pointing to a sign that read, _"KEEP LOBBY AND COMMON ROOM FLOORS DRY."_

Blake and Yang turned a bright crimson, Yang barely managing to mutter, "s-sorry." She took Blake by the hand, leading her to the second floor. The elevator ride was silent the entire ride, both of them avoiding eye contact. Yang led Blake to her dorm room. "My roommate already left, so you can do whatever." She informed Blake upon unlocking the door. 

Blake was surprised to find it to be clean, but then again it was the end of the year. Yang dropped her key on the coffee table before moving to another room, motioning for Blake to follow. She entered a auburn-colored walled room with twin beds. The side by the door had been cleared out, the bedsheets gone. On the other side, near the window, was an unmade bed and a closet.

Yang opened the closet gesturing to Blake, "wouldn't want you getting pneumonia or the flu on my watch. You can wear what you want, make sure it's in your size or close. The bathroom is outside this room to the right. You can use the shower too. If you have any questions or need help with something, tell me." Yang grinned, before walking towards the door into the main section.

"Yang, wait!" The aforementioned girl whipped her head around, raising an eyebrow. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate this." Yang wore a broad grin, flashing a thumbs up. 

"No problem! That's what good friends do." Yang was already out the door before Blake could get a word in.

 _"We're friends? Wow never thought I could do that in the matter of an hour."_ Blake thought, gathering clothes. She smiled to herself, suddenly feeling giddy for some reason that she didn't understand.

* * *

 

Blake stepped out of the bathroom in black leggings and a lose-fitting yellow T-shirt. The breast pocket had some sort of fire symbol engraved in black on it.

She found Yang laying on the couch playing some sort of game on her phone. She adorned black cycling shorts and a yellow tank top that was boardering on the edge of a crop top with the way it revealed her defined abs. Blake tried her best not to drool, but she couldn't help staring at her muscles. _"Blake you are so screwed."_ Her mind told her and she couldn't help but agree.

Yang shut her phone off, eyes meeting Blake. "Nice choice" she smiled. "So do you wanna hang out here? Or go back to your own room?"

Blake contemplated this before realizing she had no escape. "Well my roommate's still here and I think she's working on a project with someone. She gets upset if anyone interrupts her while she's doing something. So, if it's okay with you, may I stay for now?" 

"Sure!" Yang's contagious smile appeared. She opened her laptop and upon seeing it turn on she sighed in relief. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know anything on the history of France would you?" Yang sheepishly asked Blake.

"Actually, I do." Blake approached Yang's side, looking at what she had and hadn't done. As Blake made suggestions Yang typed accordingly, occasionally extending phrases. Yang had never been so eager to type an essay.

* * *

 

Four coffee cups and two jasmine teas later it was finally submitted. Yang slowly shut her laptop turning to meet Blake's tired gaze. "Well... we did it." She spoke quietly, yawning. 

"...Yea." Blake drowsily affirmed, barely moving. The day was taking its toll on the both of them. The noirette seemed as if she would fall asleep any second.

Upon seeing this, Yang wasn't so sure if she wanted Blake to leave. "If you want, you can stay here for the night." The words flowed easily through Yang's mouth. As much as she hoped, Yang couldn't help but doubt herself. Blake looked at Yang in bewilderment. _"Oh no, wrong thing to say Xiao Long! Why can't you stop talking?!?"_ Yang's inner turmoil went off. 

"I think I'll take you up on that." Blake grumbled while stretching. Yang was dumbfounded, wondering if she heard Blake correctly. 

Yang stood up, lousily walking into her room with Blake trailing after her. "Okay so you can take my bed, I'll just sleep on the floor." Before Yang could make a move to grab blankets, Blake sat on the bed.

She pat the space next to her. "There's room for the both of us and before you protest" she pointedly glared at Yang. "I wouldn't feel humble knowing that you are sleeping on a hard surface, when I am in a comfortable bed." 

 _"She's got you cornered Xiao Long."_ Yang's thoughts came back for vengeance. "Well, if you insist..." Yang laid next to Blake so their backs were touching. 

Blake shuffled before sighing. "Is it okay if I turn on my other side? I'm not used to sleeping on my left hand." 

Yang nodded and breathed out a "sure." She felt movement and then a slow and controlled breath on her neck. Yang's heart betrayed her thoughts, thumping in her ear. She was sure that she looked like a tomatoe.

She was about to drift into slumber when Blake softly spoke again, "Yang? Are you awake?" Just to see what she would do, Yang stayed silent. A disappointed sigh was heard and felt on her neck. "Well even if you aren't awake I just wanted to say thank you. It's hard to believe that we were strangers not even seven hours ago, you presented me with your kindness and caring personality. I'm glad it rained."

Blake contently sighed. Just below a whisper Yang barely heard Blake. "Truth be told, even though we haven't really gotten to know each other, I want to get to know you. For some reason I've gotten this weird giddy feeling around you. I want to exploit this _with you_."

It took all of Yang's willpower to not turn around and face Blake. Especially when Blake moved closer so that she was spooning Yang. Her thoughts raced, excited with the prospect of a morning with Blake. With a renewed spirit, she fell into deep slumber. 

What a great day to forget an umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> Little one-shot I wrote based off of an otp prompt. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
